User talk:WitE
— Game widow (talk) 15:10, May 30, 2011 Stuff to do I left a list of some things to do with JPulowski, so you can consult that one and as for other stuff that's needed: journal entries (text), quests, characters (if not yet added), quest items, regular items, weapons, armor — you know, the usual :) As for help editing, if you ask me specific questions i can give you specific answers, or if you just want to add unformatted text, i'm happy to format it after the fact. — Game widow (talk) 15:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing basics To make links, you simply use the name of the page (not the url) and surround it with double square brackets. For example, Dol Blathanna would display as Dol Blathanna. Be sure to use the exact spelling, capitalisation and punctuation counts. To make a very basic table, use the following format: | width="50%" align="center" | |} Note that the lines for column titles begin with an exclamation point (!) while lines for column data begin with a pipe symbol (|). Each new line begins with a pipe symbol followed by a dash (|-) For more complicated tables, just look at the code in existing documents that have the sort of format you like and copy it. Remember, you can use the Sandbox to try things out if you are unsure. — Game widow (talk) 21:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Trap Images Hi WitE, if I find time I'll add them soon. But also can you upload transparent .png versions these images? Thanks! - JP 23:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, they do look nice, but transparent backgrounds are better for the wiki, especially if we change the skin at some future date. I do thank you for the images though. don't worry about the ones you have already uploaded, i'll convert them. ::Additionally, i'm trying to standardize the filenames so for new trap images, could you name them Tw2_trap_xxxx.png, and bombs as Tw2_bomb_xxxx.png and potions as Tw2_potion_xxxx.png, etc. Same idea for weapons, locations (if it's a journal image, use Tw2_journal_xxxxx.png). Thanks in advance! — Game widow (talk) 23:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You should select alpha channel of .dds file. Then delete the background. You may use Adobe Photoshop or GIMP with nVidia DDS plugin. - JP 01:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I use GIMP and it's as easy as loading the dds file and saving as a png, nothing more is necessary and you get a transparent background — no fuss, no muss — Game widow (talk) 02:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Good morning! I was just wondering where you were able to find the 256x256 trap images, all the ones i have are 64x64 — Game widow (talk) 11:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind :) ... found them — Game widow (talk) 12:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Journal entries It's absolutely possible that the journal entries are different depending on the path you follow. For the wiki, we add all the possible entries (as we discover them). Here's an example of a journal entry with different options: The Troll of Vergen — Game widow (talk) 12:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation Just so you don't feel left out, i do appreciate your interest and hard work here. I promoted JP because he has more experience with wikis, but please don't feel discouraged (and if you didn't, then great :) ) — Game widow (talk) 14:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Substance images JP was in the process of changing some of the images like hydragenum, do they look OK now? — Game widow (talk) 22:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Diagrams and formulas I think the diagrams should go on the individual potion / mixture pages along with the formulae but we do want the "good versions' with transparent backgrounds. I'm still thinking about the exactly layout but suggestions are welcome :) — Game widow (talk) 11:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Please do not use "text speak" for lack of a better term on this wiki. The word is "you", not "u", etc. — Game widow (talk) 18:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) shit where did i? i try my best not 2 but i very rarely type formal ~~ WitE (talk) 22:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC)